


Ranger Hates Summer

by lilvamp0820



Series: Summer at Rangeman [1]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Gen, Other, Rangeman Crew - Freeform, Shifters, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp0820/pseuds/lilvamp0820
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working a schedule with most guys as weres is difficult to say the least. Ranger hates summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Hates Summer

Ranger stared at his calendar he sighed. He needed to hire more employees. Sure his guys are great and can do their jobs well, but really more than half of his main crew are weres. The other guys are either on vacation and have family events or they are needed out of state, which left only a few to cover the others shifts. Ranger stared at the calendar.

<http://lilvamp0820.tumblr.com/post/87974056866/ranger-hates-july>  (Ranger's Calendar)

Ranger hated July many clients are on vacation and so is his crew. He tries to be a fair boss but spending days on the schedule is ridiculous. Usually Ella does it, but she refuses to do the summer schedule that left it to Ranger. He sighed again and started to drag and drop the names into the days. He has no idea what to do, especially on July 26. The 26th is a full moon which means all weres need the day off. Some need the previous day and following day as well, Bobby. Bobby needs extra days because for his shift he needs cold climates, you know being a were polar bear. Usually the winter is not bad but in the summer with the extra fur he decided to travel to his family’s remote cabin in Australia during the summer shifts. Ranger growled he only has six people able to work that full moon, if he included himself he needed at least 8. Four guys in the morning and four at night, which only left two in the control room. Usually Ranger will take the day off so he can shift but being born a were panther he didn’t have to shift. If it got really bad he would shift at the office, but that scared the shit out of Binkie last month. Binkie is human and not use to so many weres in one place. Seeing his boss turn into a 300+ pound black panther would scare anyone.  
Hector needs the end of July and beginning of August off, so that put Ranger down a specialist. Not many people can do what Hector does and having him gone for 3 weeks is rough. Not to mention Ram who needed the nights off in the summer months. His species has a high sex drive and to curve those cravings he needed to work off his energy. When Ram was first hired he was struck working nights in June. He of course didn’t say anything to Ranger about his increased sex drive during the summer. Ranger made the mistake of coming into the office one night to find Ram in the control room with his dick in his hand. Ranger noticed that no porn was on but still Ram was at it like a rabbit. He left him alone without saying anything. Ranger looked at Ram’s employee file and noticed that at his previous job he had nights off. Confronting him was awkward but necessary, Ram explained it. Ranger didn’t want to lose a man and Ram didn’t want to lose his job, so now he had nights off.  
Sighing Ranger pulled up his availability sheet and started on the horrible schedule.

 

Rangeman Employee weres:  
LESTER- WERE LEOPARD  
TANK- WERE BEAR  
BOBBY- WERE POLAR BEAR  
HECTOR- WERE FOX  
BINKIE- HUMAN  
RAM- WERE RABBIT  
RAMON- HUMAN  
HAL- HUMAN  
CAL- WERE PANDA  
JUNIOR- HUMAN  
RANGER- WERE PANTHER


End file.
